I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover assemblies for paint cans and, more particularly, to a cover assembly with improved means for sealing the cover assembly to the paint can.
II. Description of Related Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies for paint cans which are dimensioned to overlie the open top of the paint can. Such cover assemblies include a spout and a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout. When the spout is open, paint can be dispensed from the can. Otherwise, the closure protects the contents of the paint can from external debris and also minimizes evaporation of the paint.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies are designed for use with automatic paint stirring equipment. As such, they include a stirring assembly rotatably mounted to the cover assembly such that the stirrer is positioned within the can once the cover assembly is mounted onto the can. A drive member extends upwardly from the paint cover assembly and cooperates with the drive member in a rack of the automatic paint stirring equipment in order to continuously stir the paint. Such automatic paint stirring equipment is typically used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
Alternatively, a manually operated arm may be attached to the drive member where the cover assembly is used for paint cans with manual stirring, rather than automatic paint stirring equipment.
In order to seal the cover assembly to the paint can, the previously known cover assemblies have typically used a flat annular seal ring which is attached to the underside of the lid of the cover assembly. Consequently, with the lid positioned over the open end of the paint can, the seal is sandwiched in between the outer annular edge of the paint can at its open end and the lid. These previously known seals, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known seals is that the dimension of paint cans have not been standardized. As such, the actual diameter of the paint cans, as well as the radially inwardly protruding chime at the open end of the paint can, vary in dimension in both height and diameter from one manufacturer to the next. Consequently, although one seal may prove adequate to seal the lid to the paint can for one can manufacturer, an inadequate seal between the lid and the paint can is obtained when the cover assembly with that seal is used with a paint can from a different manufacturer.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known cover assemblies for paint cans is that a portion of the paint is entrapped between the seal and the chime as the paint is poured or dispensed from the paint can. This entrapped portion cannot be easily extracted from the paint can. Furthermore, in view of the high cost of certain automotive paints, even the loss of relatively small amounts of the automotive paint constitutes a significant cost.